Griffin Winter Games
Griffin Winter Games is an episode of Family Guy. Synopsis Meg joins the Winter Olympics. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Lacey Chabert *Tara Lipinski *Johnny Weir *Kim Jong Un Minor Roles *Mia *Sebastian *Cleveland Brown (Cameo) *Glenn Quagmire (Cameo; Flashback) *Mayor Adam West (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Consuela De La Morrela (Non-Speaking Cameo; Flashback) *Mort Goldman (Non-Speaking Cameo; Flashback) *Herbert the Pervert (Non-Speaking Cameo; Flashback) *Tom Tucker (Non-Speaking Cameo; Flashback) *Carter Pewterschmidt (Non-Speaking Cameo; Flashback) *Dr. Hartman (Non-Speaking Cameo; Flashback) *Bruce (Non-Speaking Cameo; Flashback) *Carl (Non-Speaking Cameo; Flashback) *Seamus Levine (Non-Speaking Cameo; Flashback) *Lisa Simpson (Non-Speaking Cameo; Flashback) *Muriel Goldman (Mentioned; Deleted Scene) Quotes :Meg: I'm a bi... :Stewie: Knew it. :Meg: ...athlete. :Stewie: Didn't know it. ---- :is disappointed in her family, for not knowing she's a skier :Meg: How could you guys not know about this? I've been training for years. :to the barfing scene from "[[8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter]"] :Lois: Who wants chowder? :Chris, Brian, and Stewie all barf again, and Meg enters :Meg: Okay, I'm off to go train for the Olympics ... ew. :to Stewie pestering Lois from "[[Stewie Loves Lois]"] :Stewie: Mom! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mama! :Lois: WHAT!? :Stewie: Hi. :runs away, giggling mischievously; Meg immediately enters :Meg: Hey, Mom! Mommy! Mommy! Ma! Lois! Lois! Mama! Ma! Mom! :Lois: FOR GOD SAKES, WHAT!? :Meg: I'm gunna go train for the Olympics. :to Stewie eating broccoli from "[[I Never Met the Dead Man]"] :Stewie: My goal becomes clear. The broccoli must die. :enters :Meg: her Lacey Chabert voice Alright, I'm off to train for the Olympics. :to "[[A Bag of Weed]" from "420"] :Brian/Stewie: singing A bag of weed, a bag of weed, oh everything is better with a bag of weed. Oh, you don't need meth, and you don't need speed, cuz everything is better with a bag of weed! :enters during an instrumental break :Meg: You guys know weed is legal in Alaska. I'm going there to practice my skiing for the Olympics. Wanna come with me? :to Brian's death from "[[Life of Brian]"] :Lois: Oh no, Brian! :Peter: He's ... He's dead. :Meg: Now he won't get to watch me at skiing practice, today! :family looks at her in disgust :Meg: ... Well, he won't ... :to the 12 people sex recreation from "[[12 and a Half Angry Men]"] :Quagmire: Okay, Consuela, I'm going to need you to close your eyes. :squints :Quagmire: No. All the way. There are 11 of us, dear. :pans out, to reveal Meg :Meg: Guys, there were 13 people in this orgy. :Quagmire: I know, but since we want people to pretend they're enjoying it, we're gunna have to leave you out. :Meg: angered God, I could be training for the Olympics right now. :to You Cheeky Bastard from "[[PTV]"] :Brian: You cheeky bastard. :laugh track plays and Meg enters :Meg: Hi, I'm Meg. I have a side plot about skiing for the Olympics. :laugh track boos at her :to [[Lisa Simpson|Lisa] trying to find Meg's talent from "The Simpsons Guy"] :Meg: screaming I DON'T KNOW, I FEEL LIKE I'M GOOD AT NOTHING! murmuring except skiing. :to Peter as Han Solo and Quagmire as Obi-Wan in "[[Something, Something, Something, Dark Side]"] :Quagmire: You can't go out there in this weather. Your Don Don will freeze. :pans out to show the snow by them and Meg enters, riding skis and dressed as Rey :Meg: Then, I can take you there. I spend so much time skiing, that I've built up an immunity to the cold. :Peter: Shut up, Rey. Go back to your sequel. :to [[Cool Whip] from "Barely Legal"] :Brian: Cool whip. :Stewie: Cool hwip. :Brian: Cool whip. :Stewie: Cool hwip. :Brian: You're eating hair! :spits out the hair in disgust; Meg enters :Stewie: Ew, gross! :Meg: Don't worry, Stewie, you spat it out. Not like Brian here. seductively to Brian I'll be thinking about you, while I'm skiing. :to Brian and [[Jess Griffin|Jess] getting married in "Married ... With Cancer"] :Jess: We get to be together forever and ever and EVER!!! :to Meg and Lois in their seats :Meg: Boy, am I ever glad I didn't marry Brian in that other episode. Now, I get to spend more time practicing for the Olympics. :to a fake scene from a fake episode, where Peter joins Meg, while skiing :Peter: Wow, skiing is fun Meg! No wonder you do it as a hobby. :Meg: I know, and just as a reminder, I do this to train for the 2018 PyeongChang Olympics. :Peter: Oh, no need to remind me. Who could forget such a recurring, commonly established character trait, that's been around, throughout the entire series? :Meg: Look out, dad! :Peter: Why? :crashes into a wooden post, with a bag of nickels tied to it, hitting himself in the testicles :Peter: OW, NICKELS!!! I HATE THIS RUNNING GAG! :back to scene :Meg: You don't remember any of that? :Chris: No. :Brian: Sorry. :Lois: Can't say that I do. :Peter: That was some good clam chowder, though. ---- :Peter: Ow, my balls! ---- :Chris: I'm the Quahog edging champion. ---- :Lacey Chabert: You're going down, Meg! :Meg: Lacey Chabert? :Lacey Chabert: That's right. This should be my Olympics! :Meg: Shut up, Meg! :Lacey Chabert: No, you shut up, Meg! :Meg: No, you shut up, Meg! :Peter: offscreen Shut up, Megs! ---- :family, except for Stewie, burns their mouths on hot chocolate :Stewie: Mine has whipped cream, so I didn't get it on the first sip. ---- :Meg: I'm not really good at public speaking, so I'll just say ... farple shlup mucklebluck. ---- :Cleveland: Yeah, mon. It be cold. ---- :sees about [[Tara Lipinski]] :Stewie: Isn't she amazing? I feel like she's my soul mate. :Brian: How is she your soul mate? :Stewie: She looks like a baby, and she's best friends with a gay guy. Her life is my life. :Brian: I'm not gay. :Stewie: nervously Well, it's not me. ---- :Johnny Weir: Can I just say, the shape of your head is stunning. :Stewie: Really? I get a lot of grief for it. Some people say it looks like a football. :Johnny Weir: Okay, I don't know what this is. ---- :Johnny Weir: Nothing normal looks good. ---- :Stewie: You two are the best thing to happen to sports, since The New York Knicks finally changed their name. :to a New York Knicks game :Basketball Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your 2018 New York pieces of dog shit. ---- :sees Tara Lipinski coming :Stewie: Oh, God. Here she comes. Act like I said something funny. :Brian: I don't know, Stewie. I think The Special Olympics serve an important purpose. ---- :Korean Train Condutor: This illegal! I want you off train! :Peter: Ah, what are you gonna do about it? You're just a train conductor... the conductor's foot ...who was a huge kicking foot? :gets kicked out of the train by a the conductor's comically over sized foot :Peter: Where the hell am I? :notices he has landed in North Korea :Peter: Oh no! I'm in Iran Korea! ---- :Chris: Well, at least I have a side, you neutral Swiss cowards! ---- :the start of her race, Meg sees some empty seats where her family should be sitting and flips the empty seats off. A random guy, sitting near the seats, thinks it was directed at him. :Guy: Me? Aw. :Announcer: Racers, take your mark. :race begins and the audience cheers, except for the one guy :Guy: Go, everyone, but her! ---- :Lois: What do you say, guys? Should we go home? :Peter: I don't know. I'm thinking maybe we can hang out a little longer. See what else Korea has to offer. the train conductor, running up Uh oh. :Korean Train Conductor: No! You leave Korea! Now! Trivia *In this episode, it is revealed that Meg is a professional skier. *Meg apparently also has her driver's license, and owns a Jeep. *Mayor Adam West appears, but does not speak, on account of his voice actor, being busy with death while this episode was produced. *Lacey Chabert comes back as a guest star to voice act for herself and to reprise her role as Meg Griffin for a flashback to a Season 1 episode. Continuity *Meg flashes back to all the times, she's brought up being a skier. These refer back to classic Family Guy scenes, but with Meg randomly edited in at the end. These scenes include "Who Wants Clam Chowder?" from "8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter", "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy" from "Stewie Loves Lois", Stewie threatening to kill his broccoli from "I Never Met the Dead Man", the song "A Bag of Weed" from "420", Brian's death from "Life of Brian", the 12-way-sex recreation from "12 and a Half Angry Men", You Cheeky Bastard from "PTV", Meg and Lisa trying to find Meg's talent from "The Simpsons Guy", Peter riding a Dondon in "Something, Something, Something, Dark Side", Cool Whip from "Barely Legal", Brian realizing he's permanently married to Jess in "Married ... With Cancer", and a scene, where Peter skis with Meg and gets hit in the testicles with a bag of nickles, making a call back to "Inside Family Guy", where edited scenes, from moments in the series, featuring Peter getting hit in the testicles with bags of nickles, despite no episode, prior actually showing this. **In the scene from "I Never Met the Dead Man", Meg was voiced by her Season 1 & 2 voice actress, Lacey Chabert. *In a deleted scene, Peter still has in his pocket, his yarmulke from Muriel Goldman's funeral in "The Mortician". Cultural References *One of Meg's skiing flashbacks, included the scene from "The Simpsons Guy", where Lisa Simpson tries to see if she's good at voice volume control. This technically counts as a reference to The Simpsons, as Lisa make a stock cameo here. *In the flashback to "Something, Something, Something, Dark Side", Meg plays the role of Rey, using her skiing skills, to help get Peter, playing Han Solo, get across the snowy plains of Hoth. It's important to note, that this would have been an impossible gag, since Rey was not an established character either in this Star Wars episode, nor had she even been fathomed, when this Family Guy episode aired. Deleted Scenes *More of the "Who Wants Clam Chowder?" scene is shown, as opposed to Lois walking in and asking who wants clam chowder, as soon as the flashback starts. *An alternate take on the "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy" flashback. *Peter takes tons of random things out of his pockets. One of which is a yarmulke from Muriel's funeral. *Chris goes to the car to edge, while a series of different narrators narrate the scene. *Lois says she threw a plate of cheese during the town hall meeting. *Lois makes Meg record a commercial and says that John Kruk has traveler's diarrhea. *A few shots and lines of dialogue, from when Stewie first saw Tara Lipinski and Johnny Weir. *A scene, where Meg practices her shooting and sings "Cantaloop", followed by an extensive fourth wall joke, references to how kids who are too young to be watching Family Guy, still watch the show. *Cutaway joke about Gandalf and Oksana Baiul. *Cutaway to Stewie helping speed skaters get their tights over their thighs. *Cutaway-within-a-cutaway, about Stewie projecting Garth Brooks' pants onto his legs. *Peter meets Ryan Lochte, and a narration talks about it, again referencing to the multiple narrators gag, from earlier. *Stewie saying he bit his tongue and swallowed a piece, after his fall, and later desperately trying to crawl back to Tara Lipinski. *Peter breaking the fourth wall, after getting hit in the nuts by a North Korean bird. *Cutaway to Chris working with Gloria Waldman. *Chris explaining that Johnny Weir is about to beat him up, before he actually does that. *Meg and Peter escaping the North Korean prison in the style of the GoldenEye video game. *Alternate version of Peter getting kicked by the North Korean Train Conductor, where he lands in the North Korean Prison again, and the narrator gag happens once more, explaining that he got out of prison, when Kim Jong Un beat Dennis Rodman at basketball. Category:Episodes Category:Season 17 Category:Holiday Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Meg Episodes Category:Stewie Episodes Category:Peter Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes